


You Make Me Glow

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: In order to see your soulmate you two have to meet face to face or cross paths with one another. How do you know? Well both your chest's will glow the same color





	1. Seeing Blue

_Seeing your soulmate for the first time can be very strange. Some say it's like love at first sight, others say it's odd seeing your mate that lived on the other side of the world. Love is strange, it takes time and work but's that's the beauty of it.  Seeing one's soulmate for the first time their chests will glow the same color. Maybe one couple is pink, another blue say sky blue, you'll know when you see the other. Only you two will see each other's color. Sometimes you never meet your soulmate  due to them passing, if they move on the other chest will glow gray. Does that mean you'll never have a soulmate?  Have no fear there'll always be a soulmate for you._

Newt signed looking out the window it was raining outside.  Newt usually loves raining days, but sadly this was different. Three days ago his chest glowed gray, meaning his other half has passed. Worse part about it he'll never even know said person's name. Who where they? What are they like as a person? _What would our color have been?_ Newt wiped his eyes feeling them became watery, it hurt thinking about these things. He wondered would it have hurt less if they meet them just once.

" Newt honey you okay?"

He looked up seeing Queenie and Jacob, they are soulmates of course. Newt and Jacob became friends over having the same suitcase and the rest was history. " Hey fella talk to us." He zoned out for a minute, " I'm fine nothing to worry about." He said not looking at the two playing with his fork. The couple gave each other a worry look, then at Newt. " Honey it'll be okay there's another soulmate for you out there." Queenie patting his shoulder to reassure him. " Yeah! Who knows maybe your mate will walk right into the shop." _I doubt it_ that's what Newt wanted to say but instead gave him a sad smirk not saying a word.

" Well remember if you anything we're here to help honey."

" Sure will, hey Newt I'll bring you fresh bake cinnamon roll on the house that always cheers you up!"

" Thanks you two."

The two left Newt alone, Queenie came back shortly after giving him some hot tea.  _What if I meet them,? When would I see them?  What if they go too and I just die never meeting them? Would they feel the same way I do?_ Newt drank his tea staring out the window, it was still raining he won't leave just yet.  He had his shoulder on the table face on his head just watching people past by.  Newt's eyes widen when he saw a man walked by, what really got his attention was the man chest was blue or more a midnight blue. It was a beautiful color seemed surreal seeing the color bouncing off the man's black suit. Newt saw a blue color reflecting off his cup of tea, he inspected the cup wondering where it came from. He dropped the cup on the floor seeing the blue was coming from him. He looked back out the window seeing the man was getting further away from the bakery. " Newt you ok-HEY WHERE YOU GOING!?"

Newt ran outside in the rain chasing after the man. _Please don't go! Just one look!_ The man stopped to look at his watch, Newt had tackled him. The two stared at each other in silence, people walked by giving them odd looks. The man slicked back hair was now wet and messy, his face was breathtaking even had two beauty marks on the left side of his face. Brown eyes looked into green who's, their bodies glowed blue.

" H-hi......I guess you're my soulmate."

 

 


	2. Feels Good

" H-hi......I guess you're my soulmate."

" I can see that....um may you please get off me?"

Newt looked back down blushing that he was still on top of the man. " S-sorry!"  Newt got off him helping the other up, it was awkward not sure what they do from there. Their chests where still glowing _This is really happening._ Newt folded his arms now feeling the cold rain falling on him, he looked up seeing a umbrella covering him. The man gave a gentle smile ," Let's go to my  place it's not that far so we can..... _talk_ about this." Newt nodded his head following very close to him trying to stay under the umbrella, " Oh I'm Newt, Newton Scamander." The man chuckled hearing the name, " Percival Graves, nice to meet you."

The two made it to Percival's home, or rather apartment. The place looked very fancy and expensive even had it's own security guard when they walked inside. " Afternoon, Mr. Graves....and _guest."_   Newt just waved not looking at the buff man. They walked to the elevator Percival pushed the up button, it dinged and they walked in. Newt saw him pushed the eighth floor, seeing that it was the highest it'll go he figured Percival must be a very wealthy man. On their way up neither said a word just giving each other glances when the other wasn't looking. Newt touched his chest seeing the midnight blue glowing around it, " Newt? This is out stop."  He dropped his hand following, walking by a few rooms Percival stoped pulling out a key opening the door. He let Newt walked in first who was amazed how the room looked. It was very modern with the black and white décor also very spacious. Percival even had small tank that had a small black scorpion, " That's Obsidian, please have a seat." Percival said handing Newt a long soft towel, he thanked him heading to the couch will wiping his hair. Percival sat across from him  no longer wearing his suit, just new dry button up shirt, towel draped over his shoulder, and  lounging pants on. _When did he change clothes?_

"  I know we're soulmates and all-ha...this is all new......I don't know how this works." Newt looked at him in surprise he couldn't help but smile even giggle a bit. " That's okay, but I guess we'll find out together.  Just like that the two just talked about what they do, what they like, just normal everyday things. Newt learned Percival was raised by a very wealthy family. He's the director for a police force in the Newt York, a very good one at that. Percival for the most part keeps to himself, has a lot of bug like jewelry, Percival even admitted he's lazy guy. Newt is actually his first soul mate encounter, he wasn't ready yet to tell Percival he's first soulmate was gone. Newt told Percival that he works at the zoo, rents a small house that's close to work and also the park.  The zoo part really interested Percival.

" I never been to the zoo before, I want to go but never found the time. I should go see how your work is done."

" Please do, I might be able to give you a tour or if anything see me feeding the animals. Wednesday and Fridays I watch the petting zoo and do little shows.  Whenever you feel like coming I can give you a ticket in advance."

Percival was about to thank him, but his phone rang, he excused himself to answer. Newt looked at the window, it had stop raining _Jacob and Queenie must be worried about me. Their going to be really happy with the news I have._ Newt smiled excited with the good news. " Hey Newt. Something came up at work, here's my number so we can talk later.....I'll walk with you outside." When the two got down stairs Percival told Newt that they'll try to meet back up tomorrow, after they waved goodbye. When Newt went outside he's blue glow was gone, he signed leaving now already sad. It wasn't that they he had to leave but more of the " **what if"** _Stop that Newt....it won't happen._ He shook his head ridding those thoughts, he decided to head back to the bakery.

" NEWT YOUR BACK! QUEENIE NEWT'S BACK"

Newt was hugged by the couple. He was hit with many questions like, why you run off? Did something happen? Are you okay?  " I found my soulmate." The two let go of Newt eyes widen.  " Really?" Jacob asked and Newt smiled, Queenie covered her mouth not trying to scream at the news so she just hugged Newt again. " Honey I'm so happy for you! Who are they? What are they like? Oh my your color what was it?" Newt laughed at Queenie's excitement more then happy to share. The three just spent the rest of the day talking and eating. Queenie mentioned they should have a double date. Jacob offer some advice on ways him and Percival can know more about each other.  After some time pass Newt figured it was time he head back home also so he won't miss the bus. So he left giving the two a goodbye.

During the bus ride Newt pulled out the card Percival gave him looking at it, simply yet elegant business card. _Hopefully he's not too busy_.

 **Newt:** _Percival? Hi it's Newt_

 **Unknown:** _Hey Newt sorry about early._

 **Newt** : _It's okay I understand. I get all the time like our peacock Frank he always gets out his pin, he'll only listen to me._

 **Unknown:** _Sounds fun....you think I can see you at work tomorrow? If that's okay with you of course ._

**Newt:** _Yes! I love it if you came over. I'll talk to them sure they'll work something out._

**Unknown:** _That's good, thank you. I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Newt._

Newt: _Goodnight, sweet dreams._

During the bus ride and going inside his house he couldn't help but smile. The sadness he felt early today was going away, now he has someone, a second chance.

 Newt went to bed feeling warm and happy on the inside, he's positive Percival feels the same way too


End file.
